Huey Duck
Huey Duck= Hubert "Huey" Duck 'is a young duck who is the nephew of Donald Duck and is the great-nephew of Scrooge McDuck. Huey is a Junior Woodchuck. Biography Growing up, Huey had no idea he and his brothers were the great-nephews of Scrooge McDuck. This changed when Donald Duck resorted to using Scrooge as a babysitter one day. Scrooge was initially distant to Huey and his brothers, but warmed to them after an adventure in Scrooge's garage. Immediately afterwards, Scrooge took the triplets on a trip to Atlantis. When Donald's houseboat burnt, Scrooge invited Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie to live at McDuck Manor with him. Huey Duck used to be a fan of Mark Beaks, believing him to be a genius. This changed when he and Dewey applied for an internship at Waddle. They found out that Beaks's success was based on a lie. When Beaks's life was threatened by Falcon Graves, Huey reluctantly helped Dewey save Beaks. When Huey heard Scrooge had never had a birthday party since his butler, Duckworth, passed away, Huey took planning the event into his own hands. Scrooge plainly didn't enjoy the party, but Huey was still determined to throw him the perfect party. In the middle of the party Scrooge mysteriously vanished. Huey thought Scrooge had been kidnapped, but instead the ghost of Duckworth had snuck Scrooge into another room to save him from the party. Huey apologised to Scrooge for prioritising his own need to show off what a good party planner he was over Scrooge's happiness. Scrooge and Duckworth then made Huey promise never to throw him another party for any occasion. When Dewey started Only Child Day, Huey hated the idea because he thought being an only child sounded lonely. He was all the more irritated that Dewey had put it on a day when he needed his brothers to help him win the Junior Woodchucks Three Man Cookout Badge. Eventually Huey came to terms with the fact that, while he still enjoyed being a triplet, he and his brothers need to be their own people. Gizmoduck has been Huey's hero ever since Gizmoduck saved him at the bank from the Beagle Boys. Huey first learned Gizmoduck's secret identity when Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera turned into Gizmoduck in front of Huey and Officer Cabrera to save their lives. When Fenton was having problems with the Gizmosuit's processor, Huey rewired the suit to use Fenton's brain instead. When Huey and his brothers were visiting Castle McDuck, Dewey told Huey and Louie that he'd been keeping secrets about Della Duck from them. Huey was angry, but forgave Dewey. When Scrooge McDuck told Huey and his brothers the story of how Della Duck disappeared, they all blamed Scrooge. Huey accused Scrooge of encouraging Della to keep flying through the cosmic storm, instead of calling her down. Huey and his brothers moved away from McDuck Manor afterwards. Huey and his brothers later reconciled with Scrooge. They helped save him from Magica De Spell. During the fight, Huey distracted her by peppering her with constant questions about Magica's fight with Scrooge, the Number One Dime, and the eclipse. Huey and his brothers presumably moved back to McDuck Manor. Shortly before The Most Dangerous Game…Night! took place, Huey attained the rank of Senior Junior Woodchuck. Appearance Huey is a white duck. He is about two feet tall. He wears with a red polo shirt and a red cap. Personality Huey is the more nerdy and responsible one of the group. He is a Junior Woodchuck and carries the Junior Woodchucks' Guidebook under his hat at all times. Huey's favourite trait of his Uncle Scrooge is Scrooge's cleverness. Huey can be mischievous and troublesome like his brothers, but he stands out by being a duck of strategy. Quotes * 'You're doing it wrong! This is supposed to be efficient, not fun. Whee.' * 'But… but how did I win and still lose? I worked so hard and had so many completed checklists! Do you need me to get a briefcase, 'cause I can go get one and then become the Vice President of Being Chill! Cause I'm chill. I'm straight chilling! LIKE A VILLAIN, EVEN! Or I can be Executive Manager of Being Broken! ''Cause anyone can just be anything! Look at me, everyone! '''NOW I'M THE DUKE OF MAKING A MESS!' * 'And this map isn't accurate at all! Mountain goats aren't native to this region. And why is the sun wearing sunglasses? Is it looking at another, brighter sun?' * 'Junior Woodchuck Rule #727: "Sometimes the bravest thing an explorer can do is walk away"!' * 'The king of the gods?! Get out! So many questions. Do you control all storms, or just lightning? Does being immortal also make you impervious to pain? Do you cry?' * 'Facts comfort me when I'm nervous!' * 'He was smart, and noble, and made of metal. Everything I've always wanted to be, almost.' * 'What started as an anthropological find became a friendship for the ages!' * 'Junior Woodchuck Rule #217: "Rub all documents with a pencil".' * 'Junior Woodchuck Rule #18: "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.' Names in Foreign Dubs * Latin Spanish: Hugo Pato (Translation: Hugo Duck) * Brazilian Portuguese: Huguinho Pato (Translation: Huey Duck) * Italian: Qui Duck * German: Tick * Japanese: ヒューイ・ダック dakku (Translation: Huey Duck) Trivia Huey is 10-12 years old. He is 3 seconds older than Dewey and six seconds older than Louie. Appearances Season 1 * Woo-oo! * Daytrip of Doom! * The Beagle Birthday Breakout! * Terror of the Terra-firmians! * The House of the Lucky Gander! * The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * The Spear of Selene! * The Missing Links of Moorshire! * McMystery at McDuck McManor! * JAW$! * The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * Day of the Only Child! * From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * Who is Gizmoduck?! * The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * Sky Pirates...In the Sky! * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * The Shadow War! Season 2 * The Most Dangerous Game…Night! * The Depths of Cousin Fethry! * The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! * Last Christmas! (To be aired) |-|Gallery= DT2017 - Huey-1.png|Huey's Official Artwork Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.07.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.07.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.08.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.08.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.07.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.07.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.09.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.09.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.09.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.09.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.10.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.11.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.12.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.12.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.12.40 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.14.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.14.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.14.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.15.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.15.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.17.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.17.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.17.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.18.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.18.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.18.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.19.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.19.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.19.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.19.33 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.20.09 PM.png DuckTales-2017-28.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-11.png DuckTales-2017-33.png The Beagle Birthday Massacre! 01.jpg The House of the Lucky Gander! 02.jpg ED5C3470-AE42-4A53-9C40-817FFD46E460.jpeg E51569BC-59EA-4F05-AF79-99597F493FCB.jpeg ECD821D3-A166-4A43-9C11-F269BC2CD590.jpeg 2EBFFD7B-65C9-4550-97F2-2E1E316CE21B.jpeg EDA30974-2D2E-4AD2-82F1-FFB8A3028559.jpeg 1537086A-7D95-42CD-AED9-5B0CAE93FCB0.jpeg Huey_Ducktales_Coloring_Page.png|Coloring Page Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Smart Category:Interns Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Kids Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Comics Characters Category:Disney Afternoon Characters Category:Junior Woodchucks